


Little Drabbles

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Little Comforts Verse [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay, i also wrote them at one am woah, patrick is too adorable omg stop this, these drabbles are so short why do i even bother posting them tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(this is just a place where I'm spewing drabbles for my peterick ageplay verse so if you want more stuff, here it will be. This will updated from time to time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stuffie Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't even been home from vacation for more than three hours before my entirely too sleep-deprived mind decided to spew out ideas I had been thinking of into short drabbles. So here's the first one. More to probably come soon.

Pete's watching some crummy reality show on TV one weekend night, when out of the blue, there's a small tumbling fall of stuffed animals. _Patrick's stuffed animals._ This action is followed by a giggling Patrick crawling over the sofa and onto the cushion next to Pete, squishing half of the animals that had fallen on there. 

"Well, what's this, squirt?" Pete asks, looking at the younger man with a small grin on his face.

"You seemed alone so I broughts my stuffies!" Patrick giggled, seeming to bury himself in them, and Pete had never really noticed until then just _how many_ stuffed animals Patrick owned. 

"You're sharing _your_ stuffed animals with _me?_ " Pete gestured between Patrick and himself, pretty amazed with Patrick at this point. When Patrick was in his headspace, he didn't really like sharing anything that was his with anyone, including Pete. 

Patrick happily nodded, picking up a purple and blue teddy bear and placing it on Pete's shoulder. "We came here so you wouldn't be sad!" Patrick made up a voice for the teddy as he cuddled closer to him as well as deposited a few more of the group into his lap.

Pete was amused by now, and allowed himself to chuckle. "I think it's working, Mister Bear." he says, wrapping an arm around Patrick's shoulder and pulling him right up to him. 

Patrick started laughing cheerfully, nuzzling into Pete's arm, and Pete most certainly wasn't paying attention to the show on TV. Patrick was his reality, _his now, and his forever._

 

_end._


	2. Curious Case of Pacifiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (who needs summaries when you can just read the drabble?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually the most awkward of the two I wrote last night...but it's whatever. I hope this doesn't...gross you guys out? I don't think it should?? Ah well enjoy XD

It was a disappointingly rainy day outside Pete and Patrick's Chicago apartment, and they had spent most of the morning lying in the guest bedroom bed cuddling with each other. Pete had had Patrick halfway in his lap, Patrick had been barely awake, a plain blue pacifier between his lips and eyes still hazy with sleep. 

The only sounds that could be heard in the room were the patter of raindrops against the window, Patrick sucking on his pacifier, and Pete's occasional hums as he watched over Patrick. 

Pete hadn't felt like doing anything remotely productive when his alarm had gone off earlier that morning, so he had gone to check on Patrick in the guest bedroom when he realized he wasn't in the main bedroom. The moment he had entered the guest bedroom, he was led to the bed by Patrick's whines, because Patrick _always knew_ when Pete came into the same room, and he used it to his advantage in any headspace, especially in his little headspace. So Pete had crawled into the bed with Patrick and that was where he stayed.

Pete must have closed his eyes for a moment, because they snapped back open when he felt something wet against his cheek. He looked down to see Patrick pressing the nipple of his pacifier to his cheek, which was extremely weird on his standards.

"You need something, baby boy?" Pete questions, eyes narrowing in confusion as he continues to rub circles into Patrick's hip. 

"Daddy want paci?" Patrick murmurs sleepily back, green eyes peering up at him and a dopey smile on his face.

"Uh, no thanks, baby. Daddy doesn't usually use a pacifier. They're for you, Trick." 

Patrick's eyes widen a little, as if he's remembering that _that's probably true._ "Oh. Okies." he says, taking the pacifier away from Pete's face and popping it back in his mouth, continuing to do what he had done before.

Pete wasn't entirely sure what to do with the little thing that had just occurred, but he supposed it was probably a good sign of Patrick's trust if he had wanted to willingly give him _his_ pacifier. 

 

_end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (As usual, non-sexual ageplay requests are completely welcomed and open to the general public, I'll write for both FOB and Panic!)


	3. Baby, you were my picket fence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 2013. That means Fall Out Boy has come together. That also means _Daddy and Trick_ are back together.  
>  [TEASER]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just finished writing a whopping 3k ageplay fic today, after some rough patches this week. I'll post that on Sunday.  
> For now, you can have this teaser drabble that will be part of something much bigger soon.   
> Un-betaed, all mistakes are mine alone.  
> Enjoy!!

"Daddy, can we go outside?" Patrick asks in nearly a whisper, leaning into Pete's side as he looks around Pete's new _house_.

Fall Out Boy had just gotten back together, and with that, Pete and Patrick were back to being _Daddy and Trick_ again.

It had been close to four years since Patrick had properly let himself slip into his headspace, and Pete could tell it would probably be a while yet to get back to the way they were...before.

However, now that Pete had his own house, he could probably do more with Patrick then he could have if they had still lived in the apartment. For example, stargazing. Which Pete was pretty sure Patrick was trying to suggest. 

Pete gently squeezed Patrick's hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "Course we can, Trick. " 

Patrick breathed a small sigh of relief which Pete almost didn't catch, and tugged Pete to the back porch door.

(To Be Continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (As always, I am open for requests for FOB and Panic! non-sexual ageplay! )


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clingy!Patrick for tumblr anon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. first attempt at writing this verse after not doing so for two weeks. my mom took my phone and laptop and I found that writing on paper is the shittest thing ever when you have no space.   
> this was written for an anon on the verse tumblr (bammyjammies) who wanted this.   
> real fics to come soon, hopefully.  
> enjoy!

"You're such a cuddle monster today, aren't ya?" Pete says, gently running a hand through Patrick's hair as the younger man nuzzled into his side.

Patrick's clinginess had started earlier that afternoon, after Spencer had picked up Brendon (he had had a sleepover at Pete and Patrick's the night before) and it never really let up. Pete didn't really mind, though.

So for most of the afternoon, Pete sat on the sofa watching reruns of _Daria_ and talking quietly to Patrick with the commercials on mute. Patrick just stayed next to Pete, holding Ally-gator tight and burying his head into Pete's side.

"I love you lots, Daddy." Patrick mumbled softly, looking up at Pete as if gaging his reaction.

Pete just looked down and smiled back. "Love you too, Trick."

Patrick could be content with this. His Daddy loved him, and he got to cuddle with him almost whenever. Daddy Pete was the best Daddy ever.

 

end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (requests are still open for a limited time. the wait might be pretty long with school starting for me in almost a week. I write for FOB and Panic!)

**Author's Note:**

> (at any rate, requests for more non-sexual ageplay fics are readily accepted, and I will even write for other FOB pairings as well as Panic! pairings.)


End file.
